


What the Countries Keep a Secret (for obvious reasons)

by http_cheri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I suck at writing, Other, This has been done before, owo, this is uncreative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_cheri/pseuds/http_cheri
Summary: Another one of those character diary stories. Uhhh,,,yeah bye





	1. o shet

The countries walked into the meeting room one day, pretty sure that everyone was there. Everyone sat down at their seat and noticed that Italy wasn't there. What could he possibly be up to now?  
The other nations were all reasonably confused and concerned, until something zooms through the door. That "something" was Italy.  
"Sorry that I'm late! I found this box and I'm curious as to what's inside so I'm going to open it!" he spoke cheerily. Italy set the box down on the table and tried his hardest to pry it open, all to no avail.  
"I can help!" everyone looked towards where the voice was coming from.  
Russia.  
Shit.  
He walked over to Italy, who was visibly terrified (along with any other country that was within two meters of Russia) as he whipped out a pickax and smashed the box practically in half.  
"Done!" he said, a childlike smile on his face as he went back to where he was originally seated.  
Italy looked inside the box and picked up what was inside. It was a book of sorts. He opened it up and on the first page there was a note.  
"Look, there's a note! I'll read it!", Italy cleared his throat before speaking yet again, "To the person who has picked this up, this will be... Amusing. Unless you are one of the countries! Hehe."  
"I don't rike where this is going." Japan spoke up. Italy continued on reading.  
"This book is a compilation of- HOLY SHIT." Italy almost screamed the last bit, clearly distressed. Everyone was shocked, they had never in their entire existence heard Italy use profanity in any way, shape or form.  
"Italy, are you okay?" Germany asked.  
"You can continue reading..." Came the reply from Italy. Germany slid the book to his location and began speaking. Turned out it was a compilation of all of the diary entries the nations had ever written. To that, America said "Okay dudes! We're going to read out the entire book. Whoever backs out is a pussy." America then ran to where Germany was, snatched the book as if it were a wig and zoomed back over to his seat.  
"This first entry is... Mine. Oh no." England said, looking over America's shoulder to see inside of the book. America grinned.  
"Time to read!" he spoke and, despite the many pleas from England, started reading his diary entry all the while completely butchering a British accent.  
"Dear diary, I was casually drinking my tea when America breaks the fucking door down and tells me that the unicorn I gave him went missing! Bloody hell, it's big enough to notice! He can see it, can't he? Oh well..." England looks over at America.  
"Well?" he says.  
"Well what?" America replied.  
"Did you find the damn thing?"  
"No! It's invisible, dude!"  
England then looked down in shame. How did he not realise that America would be able to see it, but also due to America's incompetence and lack of effort to even try to find it. England took the book from America's hands.  
"I'll read now." England declared.


	2. where the ships come in. some of them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have some yaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update this as frequently as I can. I have school at the moment so it may be difficult but I'm going to persevere. :D  
> The idea for Ukraine's entry was suggested by somebody on my previous chapter that goes by the name Elizabeth. Credit to them :)

England picked up the book, cleared his throat and began to read what was on the page.  
"Okay, this is an entry written by America. This will be interesting... Hehe. Carrying on, 'Dear diary, I have a big ass problem. I like someone.. Two people, actually. Um... I'm really confused because I can't choose between them! I'm not going to say who they are though. The spicy information is for later on...'" England spoke, putting on his best American accent (which was appalling).  
America's face was completely red, the whole world was staring at him. Well... Apart from Greece. He was napping, as usual.  
"Igirisu-san?" Japan's voice came from across the table, "May I read next?"  
"Oh! Sure, Japan. Here you go." England replied, handing Japan the diary entry compilation (cringe compilation).  
Japan flipped the page over, scanned the page and blushed a bit. The entire world was looking at him, waiting for him to begin, so he finally opened his mouth and started to read what was on the page.  
"T-this is the second edition to what America-san wrote... Uhm... 'Dear diary, I may as well point out who I like. So then... The first person is England, despite his caterpillars on his face. He's just really cute to be honest and I don't know why I'm thinking that way. The second person is Japan. He looks like a girl from behind. That's not the only reason, though! He's really kind and his food is fucking good.'"  
Japan looked up from the book and back over to England. He had already ran out of the room, though. Oh well! America, on the other hand, was completely frozen and had his face held in his hands.  
"Who else will read now?" Japan asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had engulfed the room just seconds before.  
He spotted a raised hand from behind Russia.  
"Russia, get up. It seems your chair wants to read." Japan spoke, slightly confused.  
Russia rose from that chair. Turned out he was sitting on Canada. Oh shit. Anyways, with this newfound opportunity, Canada ran from that chair and grabbed the book.  
"Oooh! This is from Ukraine." Canada said softly, "'Dear diary, I have to tell the rest of the world about the nuclear meltdown in Chernobyl. Russia won't let me, though. I don't know what to do... I keep begging him over and over but he says I can't in fears that the state of the government will plummet. He's doing what he has to do I suppose...'"  
The entire room fell silent. They were all lost for words, some staring at Russia with disgusted looks on their faces. Germany then decided to speak up.  
"That's enough for today. You may all leave."


	3. ur mum gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk, I plan as I go along, really. It's a bad way to do things but I don't give two shits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter is really only going to be my own ideas. I'm planning a chapter that is entirely dedicated to suggestions. Leave some suggestions for that chapter below so when the time comes I can use them. You will be credited.  
> Also Vietnam is in this chapter. She never really gets included in fanfics so I wanted to let her have a bit of time, y'know? I don't know all that much about her personality due to how little time she gets in the manga or anime, so don't get mad at me lmao. Just inform me politely.

The countries of the world gathered around the table once again, ready to continue the diary-inspecting adventure. God knows what tales will unfold this time! Possibly some more gay, but maybe some more sad. Oh, look, there's Germany! About to initiate the meeting, I see! Let's-a go!  
"Okay, let's hope that there will be nothing as saddening as the previous entry that we read. Who will volunteer to read now?" Germany spoke sternly.  
A voice then came from across the table, saying "Me! I want to!"  
Germany looked towards where the voice was coming from. A young boy, about twelve looking, with a blue hat and-  
Ohhh, Sealand.  
"Fine." Germany replied, watching as Sealand ran over to grab the book. He opened it to the page next to the one that had previously been read, and looked inside.  
"This is a bit difficult to read, but I think it's from England!" Sealand exclaimed. England had a reasonably concerned look on his face. "Carrying on! It says... 'Dear diary, your mum gay.'"  
Everyone turned their heads towards England, confused expressions on their faces.  
"I was probably drunk or something. I don't know, don't question me." England sighed.  
Sealand turned over to the next page, everyone was anticipating what weird shit could possibly come next.  
"Ooh! This one's from Mr. America!" Sealand cleared his throat, "'Dear diary, today I overheard Japan discussing elections with Italy and Germany. It was,' Oh, no! A bad word! 'hilarious!'".  
Japan decided to speak up, "What is so funny about the discussion of elections, America-san?"  
That was when he knew, he fucked up. The whole room burst into laughter, finally understanding America's diary entry. Japan just sat there, blushing and on the verge of tears. God knows what kind of tears, could be of laughter or sadness. In all honesty, I don't really give a toss but whatever.  
"I'll pick someone to read now! Hmmm..." Sealand thought for a bit, before finally making a decision. "I know! Vietnam, you can have a go!"  
"What?" she stuttered, "Me? I only had about a second of screen time in the anime and was only featured in a few comic strips!"  
"Come on, you can do it!"  
"Fine..."  
Vietnam stood up, grabbed the book, proceeded to go back to her seat, flipped the page and read. "This is by Italy. 'Dear diary, I'm scared. I keep seeing him. In my dreams. But I know he's not coming back. It hurts to think of him. I want it to stop...'"  
The nations in the room looked sympathetically at Italy, who already had tears building up in his eyes which were actually opened. Holy fuck.  
"Excuse me for a moment..." Italy mumbled, quickly getting up and tucking his chair under the table, leaving the room faster than you could say "Damn, he sad.".  
Germany then got up after Italy had left the room.  
"I'll go check on him, for now, I think it's an appropriate time to stop. You may all leave. Meat back at the same time tomorrow." Germany said, a worried undertone clear in his voice.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit lads i apologise

I am so sorry, my dudes!  
I haven't updated in ages! I've been really caught up with schoolwork, but luckily, I have a half term to write stuff so hopefully I'll get a chapter out by the end of the week!  
Love you guys ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fak


	5. Chapter 1 re-write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm re-writing this chapter because I feel that it was kind of lazy. New chapter will be coming out soon, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's a reference to something in here. Free hugs to anyone who get's it~

Everyone was sat down at the table in the meeting room. Germany got up to the front and counted everyone, hoping that everyone would be there. Alas! Someone was missing. Who was that person, exactly? Why, it was Italy. Germany decided to speak up due to this, as this was not a regular occurrence.

"Italy appears to be missing-"

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" came a shout from the other end of the room in response to Germany's statement. Germany glared at the person who had said that (Prussia) for a couple of seconds before continuing what he was intending to say earlier.

"As I was saying," he glared at Prussia yet again, "Does anybody happen to know where he is?"

Just as he said this, he heard a small and high-pitched voice answer his question.

"I saw him down at a storage room earlier!" the person said enthusiastically.

"Thank you for telling me, Liechtenstein." Germany replied.

Just as their "conversation", quote on quote, ended, everyone could hear the sound of someone running down the corridor to the meeting room. At this, America yeeted himself right under the table, muttering things along the lines of "Oh fuck, they're here to get me." and "Holy shit, I'm gonna die!". England was quick to respond to this, telling him to "Shut the bloody hell up," and to "Stop watching so many horror films." if they terrified him to such an extent.

The door then opened, revealing a worn out Italy with a relatively small box in his hands. He zoomed up o the table and took a seat next to Germany.

Germany looked at the box, a little confused, and decided to ask Italy what it was.

"What's in there..?" Germany asked, a little concerned. There could be a weapon of mass destruction in that thing. Although, now that he thought about it, that would be highly unlikely. I mean, come on, this is Italy we're talking about.

"Oh!" Italy exclaimed, "This thing? I don't know! Let me open it."

He then proceeded to practically tear the box open as the other nations watched in anticipation. And guess what was inside it? A book. Ugh! Who even reads books anymore? It's 2019, we have Fortnite and Minecraft Hunger Games! Not to mention the classic Purble Place.

Speaking of it being 2019, why the fuck was Prussia still in the meetings? Hasn't he been dead for years? I guess we'll never know.

Well, all that aside, nobody could tell what the content in the book would be. It was unfathomably dusty. Or maybe they just can't read. Whatever. Italy blew on the book, sending a cloud of dust flying into his face. When the dust dispersed, he read the title of the book quietly to himself before screaming, "HOLY SHIT!" which shocked everyone. Italy never used profanity, he was too much of a cinnamon roll!

At this sudden outburst, Prussia teared up a little. Italy wasn't innocent anymore! Well, he hoped he was still innocent to an extent. It depends on what he's been doing with G-  
Nah, I better not actually.

"Are you okay, Itary-san?" Japan questioned, curious as to what he was to shocked about (as was everyone else).

"See for yourself!" Italy replied, handing Japan the book.

Japan didn't seem amused either. It was passed around the room for everyone to look at, everyone being quite disturbed at the concept of this book that Italy had picked up. Well... Apart from France. He was quite intrigued to see what went on in the other countries' lives. Not that he's an extreme pervert or anything like that! He is a good man and likes consent, he can just come off as a little too curious sometimes. #savefrance2k19

"So..." Germany began, "This is a compilation of all our diary entries."

"WHO WANTS TO READ FIRST?" Denmark piped up.

"NO." almost everyone in the room exclaimed, apart from one person.

"I'll do it!" the person shouted.

America.

Of course it had to be him.

"I'm only doing it because you're all pussies and don't want to. In fact, we're going to read through the whole book! Get ready, suckers!" America continued.

"Piss off, America! You call us pussies but you were the one cowering under the table a minute ago because you thought Italy's footsteps coming from down the hall was some sort of... Murderer man or something." England butted in.

America ignored England's comment, still carrying on with his small speech.

"I know, this will prove difficulty, m-minus the y, for a lot of you, but I have a feeling that this will help us all understand each other more, and even bring some of us closer together!"

At this, America ran over to where the book was now placed, snatched that shit as if it were a wig and ran right back over to his seat. He opened the book up to the first page, and was immediately intrigued. England got suspicious at this, and decided to ask why he looked so excited.

"Give the book here, let me see what you're so happy about," England snapped, looking over America's shoulder and immediately getting embarrassed, "Oh shit," he continued, "It's mine."

"I know, dude! This is going to be so funny!" America cleared his throat and started reading, "'Dear diary, I was sitting on the settee, casually drinking my tea, when America bursts through the door saying the he lost the unicorn I gave him and that it's destroyed his house or something! Bloody hell, they're large animals, surely he can tell where it is! What an imbecile...'"

"Well?" England spoke up.

"What?" America retaliated.

"Did you find the damn thing?"

"It's invisible, dude! Of course not!"

England looked down in shame at the fact that not only is America incapable of seeing the unicorn, but also at America's sheer incompetence and stupidity.

"I'll read next." England said, taking the book from America's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shit at updates. I have school on Monday so that means a lack of new chapters... Again.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically this is really uncreative tell me what you think lol bye


End file.
